Secretos
by Naza Ford
Summary: Daphne y Astoria siempre han estado muy unidas pero desde hace un tiempo existen secretos entre ellas. En una noche de invierno, las hermanas se sinceran.


¡Hola caracola!

Esta vez vengo con un drabble de hermanas. Espero que os guste.

Un saludo.

 **Summary:** Daphne y Astoria siempre han estado muy unidas pero desde hace un tiempo existen secretos entre ellas. En una noche de invierno, las hermanas se sinceran.

 **Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcáis en esta historia pertenece a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling.**

 **Secretos**

Camina descalza pisando el frío mármol bajo sus pies. El pasillo se halla en un silencio absoluto, es pasada la medianoche y todos duermen en el castillo. Se agita los brazos cuando comienza a sentir el helor de las paredes envolviéndola y haciéndola tiritar. Lleva un camisón fucsia de tirantes que le llega hasta la altura de las rodillas. Se arrepiente de no haberse cogido un blusón que cubra sus brazos, pues el tiempo ha empeorado esos últimos días. El invierno ha llegado y la nieve ha hecho acto de presencia.

Sus ondulaciones de color chocolate caen como cascadas hasta el final de su espalda y sus ojos del color de la miel brillan con el reflejo de la luna que entra a través de las ventanas. Cuando gira una esquina, sube la luminosidad de su varita para ver mejor. De esta manera comprueba que aún le quedan por recorrer dos pasillos para llegar a su destino.

Está a punto de dar un paso más cuando una mano le cubre la boca desde detrás haciendo que ahogue un grito.

─Tranquila, Astoria. Soy yo.

Ella cierra los ojos, recuperándose del susto. Cuando se ve liberada, se gira lentamente y mira, enfadada, a la persona que ha interrumpido su marcha.

─Daphne, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

La rubia la observa seria, esperando a que la respiración de su hermana se normalice. La castaña se lo tiene bien empleado, pero tampoco quiere que se desmaye en mitad del pasillo. Se metería en un lío bastante grande si alguien descubre que no se haya en su sala común.

─Esto no te pasaría si estuvieses metida en tu cama desde hace por lo menos dos horas. Soy la prefecta de nuestra casa, debería dar aviso a la directora.

Astoria frunce el ceño.

─Eres mi hermana. Deberías no decir nada y guardarme el secreto.─ La corrige la menor.

Daphne esboza media sonrisa por unos segundos y luego vuelve a su actitud firme.

─Sólo por esta vez, no diré nada.─ La tranquiliza─ ¿A dónde ibas?

Astoria no quiere contestar. Se supone que sus reuniones con esa persona son secretas, al menos de momento. No han hablado todavía de hacerlo público a los demás y no quiere dar un paso en falso.

─Eso no es de tu incumbencia.─ Quizás hubiese sido mejor que se inventase alguna excusa, pero lo cierto es que a ella no le gusta mentir. Si bien no puede decir la verdad, tampoco va a volverse una mentirosa. Prefiere callar y punto.

Daphne flaquea y la mira dolida por esa respuesta.

─Antes nos contábamos todo.

Astoria se arrepiente de la manera tan brusca con la que se ha dirigido a su hermana. Es cierto que Daphne y ella siempre han tenido mucha confianza, de hecho ella se la sigue teniendo, pero este asunto es distinto. No se lo ha contado a ella ni a nadie, pero si pudiese hablar, poner en palabras lo que estaba pasando, está segura de que Daphne sería la primera en saberlo. Desde la temprana muerte de su madre debido a una enfermedad, ellas se hicieron inseparables, siempre han enfrentado todo juntas: las buenas noticias, las malas, los castigos, la guerra…

─Lo siento.─ Le dice con sinceridad─ Pero no te lo puedo contar.

Daphne rápidamente recupera su postura, negándose a mostrarse débil. Ella siempre ha tenido un carácter más fuerte, más maduro y más frío que Astoria. Tal vez se deba a que es la mayor y la que tuvo que afrontar la realidad de golpe tras la muerte de su madre y la depresión en la que cayó su padre a causa de esto.

─ ¿Te crees que no lo sé? ─Le pregunta ─ ¿Crees que no sé que recorres estos mismos pasillos todas las noches? Soy tu hermana y te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé lo que ocultas y sé a quién vas a ver siempre a la misma hora. Y por eso no puedo seguir haciendo la vista gorda, porque debo hacerte ver lo que es mejor para ti: Aléjate de Malfoy.

Astoria la mira sorprendida, pero rápidamente su expresión cambia a enojo y su barbilla tiembla de la rabia.

─ ¿Me has estado espiando?, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Daphne le hace una señal para que baje la voz, no se les debe olvidar que están en medio de un pasillo a altas horas de la noche. Ella tiene la excusa de que es la encargada de hacer las rondas de vigilancia, pero su hermana no.

─No te he estado espiando. Pero comparto la misma casa que tú y sé cuándo entras y cuándo sales. Los prefectos tenemos una lista que nos indica cuándo un estudiante se halla fuera de la sala común cuando no debe.

─ ¿Ah sí?─ pregunta de mal humor la castaña─ ¿Y eso desde cuándo?

─Desde el inicio del curso. Además, eres muy poco disimulada cuando nos lo cruzamos por el pasillo, no me hubiese costado mucho darme cuenta aunque no tuviera esa lista.

Astoria baja la mirada. No se arrepiente de lo que siente por el rubio, pero sí le entristece que su hermana no la entienda y le pida que no lo vea más. Nadie tiene derecho a pedirle eso, ni siquiera Daphne. Da media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero su hermana la sujeta del brazo, haciendo que vuelva a tenerla enfrente.

─Astoria, no quiero que lo veas más.

La castaña mira a su hermana con los ojos humedecidos. Ya no sabe si es tristeza o rabia lo que siente. Se suelta del brazo de su hermana y da un paso hacia atrás.

─Esa no es tu decisión. Es mi vida y nadie la dirige por mí.

─Astoria, te está utilizando. Desde que acabó la guerra, todo el mundo le ha dado la espalda. Ni siquiera sé cómo se ha atrevido a volver.

Astoria se siente furiosa ante las palabras de su hermana y suelta un bufido.

─Él no ha matado a nadie, no es una mala persona.

─Casi mata a Dumbledore.

─Pero no lo hizo.

Las dos hermanas se miran por unos segundos en silencio. Daphne no sabe cómo hacer reaccionar a su hermana y Astoria no sabe cómo hacerle ver a la mayor que no es tan fácil lo que le pide. No es un capricho, no es la ilusión de una chiquilla. Lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo y ahora lo sabe con seguridad: está enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

─Cuando se canse de ti, te dejará. Draco nunca ha tenido una relación, le gusta jugar con todas.

─Conmigo no.─ Confiesa la pequeña ─ Nosotros sí tenemos una relación.

Daphne se lleva las manos a la cabeza al ver que no hay forma de que su hermana entienda.

─ ¿Una relación a escondidas? ¿y no te has parado a pensar que es así porque para él es el mismo juego de siempre?

─Lo único que no queremos es que nadie nos cuestione como tú lo estás haciendo en este momento.

Astoria, cansada de la conversación, se da media vuelta y retoma su camino.

─Astoria, vuelve aquí. ─Le pide Daphne. ─ ¡Astoria!

La castaña pierde la paciencia y estalla.

─ ¡Déjame equivocarme!─Le suelta dándose la vuelta de nuevo velozmente, sorprendiendo a su hermana─ ¡No soy una niña, ya no tienes que cuidarme!

─Siempre voy a querer cuidarte, Tori. Y debo hacerte ver cuándo te equivocas.─ Le dice con tristeza.

Astoria solloza.

─Eres una cínica.

Daphne no puede creerse lo que está oyendo. Astoria nunca le había hablado así.

─ ¿Co- cómo? ─Tartamudea, preguntándose si de verdad ha escuchado bien.

Astoria sonríe entre lágrimas.

─ ¿Crees que no sé que te has acostado con Theodore?

Daphne se pone pálida, sintiendo cómo su corazón se hace añicos. Astoria continúa mirándola con reproche y ahora, además, puede ver la decepción que se asoma en sus ojos.

─Lo llevas haciendo desde antes de la guerra, aun cuando sabías que a mí me gustaba. ¿Y dices que Draco no me conviene? Él es el único que ha sido sincero conmigo en todo este tiempo.

Daphne camina hacia ella a la vez que busca las palabras para poder explicarse.

─Astoria…─la llama con la voz quebrada.

─No me importa, Daphne. Ya no. ─Se sincera la castaña.─ Sé que le quieres. Yo también te conozco a ti mejor que nadie y no voy a juzgarte. Me has cuidado todos estos años y no puedo guardarte rencor porque me adoras tanto como yo a ti. No siento nada por Theodore desde hace mucho, mi decepción no se debe a eso, sino a que insistes en que acepte todo lo que quieres que haga cuando ni siquiera tú eres capaz de cumplir lo que pides. No voy a dejar a Draco porque me he enamorado de él y no me siento culpable por quererlo. Pero te doy un consejo: Piensa en lo que quieres hacer tú.

Y dicho esto, Astoria da media vuelta y, esta vez sí, acelera el paso hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sólo entonces, Daphne se permite derrumbarse. Se apoya en la pared y se desliza por ella hasta el suelo mientras deja que sus ojos liberen todas las lágrimas que ha guardado todo ese tiempo. Porque su hermana tiene razón, porque le ha estallado en la cara todo lo que había intentado ignorar. No puede seguir negando lo que pasa, aunque se sienta una traidora y haya querido esconderlo bajo esa protección de hermana mayor. Sabe que tiene que ser valiente y enfrentar lo que viene; tiene una conversación pendiente con Theo y no puede posponerse más.

Dirige sus ojos verdes hacia la ventana y ve que de nuevo ha comenzado a nevar. Esa noche siente el frío del invierno más que nunca.


End file.
